This invention relates to a safety knife intended to reduce the risk of accidents which occur when the blade of a knife is left in an exposed position.
A number of designs of knife are known in which the blade of the knife can be retracted into the knife body when the knife is not in use. In most cases, the retraction of the blade into the knife body requires the user to operate a lever or slide mechanism in order to retract the blade. With such knifes there is a tendency for the blade to be left in its operative, exposed position for extended periods of time even when the knife is not in use. There is an increased risk that a user or passer-by may be injured.